Namimori's new teacher
by KathyKyoya
Summary: What will happen if Dino was a transferred teacher to Hibari's school? Poor Namimori's school :3 I warn you, it's a yaoi (D18) fanfic. It's my fave couple, Dino x Hibari and it's R18 so... inexperienced little shits, be sure that you DO love yaoi before reading. I thought about making a little Kusakabe x Hibari, just to break your nerves but I don't ship it either. I do not own KhR
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn D18 yaoi doujinshi (boyxboy) so if you don't like this kind of things you need to do 2 things: First, go to a doctor to find out what's wrong with your head and second, don't read it. This dj is a D18, which means DinoxHibari (my favorite couple 3 ). To rest of you people, that your brain **does** exist in your head, please enjoy :3_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**"Yes, the new one is here"** someone whispered.** "Do you think he is a good one? I heard he is from Italy. He must be tough..." "Could he-" "As you should know, I don't allow crowding in Namimori so you better go to your classes before I bite you to death"** a heavy, creepy and serious voice sounded from behind those students. **"Hi-Hibari-san, w-we didn't want t-t-to a-annoy you, we are going to our lesson r-right now"** said the student, with his voice shaking.** "Even though it's still break time..."** a short boy whispered. **"Did you say something herbivore?" "Y-yes, i-i-i-it's n-not fair, it's still b-break t-time! I mean c-c-come oon now Hibari-san, we were talking about lessons..."** answered the boy. **"You talk back to me first and then you lie huh?"** Hibari took out his weapons and said **"Well then, I should bite you to death."** The boy started running but Hibari reached him immediately. The boy started to ask for help but no one would help him against an angry Hibari. When Hibari was going to hit him, he felt a whip wrapping around of his hand. He froze for a bit, surprised that someone if thought about stopping him, but he turned around in an instant, with a sarcastic smile on his face, **"Why would you possibly believe that you can do something like that and not get punished?"** but when he turned he saw a blonde man that he had never seen again.

**"Ahaha, you must be Kyouya that the head minister told me that I should be afraid of, right? Ahah, umm, I'm Dino Cavallone, the new teacher"** he said and a cheerful smile put out on his face. _/That person seems really clumsy and silly...and he's supposed to be Namimori's new teacher? Well I guess I mustn't bite him to death then.../_ Hibari thought. **"And what do you teach exactly?" "Umm, huh, I will be your trainer, once a week that you have gymnastic-the other times you'll do with your standard gymnast-but I also teach history"** Dino said while laughing-in a silly way. _/This person is going to teach us Namimori's great history? I need to talk to the head minister.../_ **"S-so you are Dino-sensei? You are the one coming from Italy?"** said the boy who was still on the ground, that all this time was trying to understand what exactly have happened_ /He just stopped Hibari-san? He stopped him? He did? Him? I'm saved?/ _**"Yup, that would be me!"** _/His cheerful voice...his happy smile...they're so irritating. I already hate him./_ **"So, umm, I think that we have class together the next hour so, Kyouya, could you come and help me with my stuff? Ehh, please?"** the blonde guy asked gently. **"Why should I he-...Sure, Cavallone-sensei."** answered Hibari, while he was trying not to tell him his opinion loudly.

Hibari went into the office and he noticed that everything was perfectly organized.** "Why are your stuff so organized..sensei?** said, almost whispered, Hibari. **"Well, umm, I asked help to organize them 'cause if I wouldn't I would have problems finding my books, notes and stuff..."**_ /Help huh? It doesn't surprise me at all...he wouldn't be capable to do something like that on his own/_ For some reason, he was feeling weird be alone with him, in his office.** "So, um, Kyouya...do you like history?"** he was trying so hard to talk with him that it was pathetic...that was Hibari's first thought. In another way, it was kind of impressive that he wasn't afraid of him. _/...yet. He is new in the area any way.../_ **"Yes, especially Namimori's..."**_ /Weird, he doesn't look like a nerd...it could be just that.../_ **"...You really like Namimori huh?"** Dino continued his thought loudly **"Of course. And you should respect it too, because if you destroy anything, if you step on a single flower, if you kill even one fly, I'll forget that you are a teacher and I'll bite you to death"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

After getting some books to help Cavallone (thing that kind of pissed him off), Hibari got out of the office as fast as he could, but Dino caught up with him. **"Umm, so, where is your classroom?"** Hibari stopped running, since that person had already reached him. He stared at Dino's stuff for some secs and then he answered** "Let me go first sesnsei, so you can follow me..."** he had already thought about leading him to the gym, which was empty that moment so he could bite him to death, but he regretted it.** "Hahah, you're right, okay then, go on!"** and a large smile again appeared on his face again_. /Why does he have to get this large, silly, cheerful smile every time he talks? It pisses me off/_ Hibari thought, but got in front of the Italian. He walked in the class and all the talks, all the laughs, all the manga, all the trash and cellphones disappeared and the students sat immediately at their sits. Hibari left on the desk the books when Dino got in. All the students stared at him, the girls with those fangirling eyes that made the new teacher blush. **"Thanks Kyouya, you were a real help"** Dino said and touched Hibari's hair. Hibari felt his warm hands chuck him. It was kind of feeling good and he closed his eyes. He opened them at once though, 'cause he felt all the students stare at him. He gave them a death glare that made them look away straight away and then he go and sat at his chair. **"Hello class, I'm the new teacher, Dino Cavallone. I came yesterday from Italy. I want to get along with you because it's my first time teaching in a japanese school. Now then, how about open our book on page 12?"** While Dino was teaching, he was reading the rest of the book, he was so inpatient to learn even more about his sweet Namimori! When the bell rang he got up immediately, and went straight to the door. He felt an arm grab him though. He turned around with his angry face and saw Dino. **"So it's you...you better stop doing this sort of things because you will truly regret it. What did you want?" "Umm, huh, I...oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you to help me take my stuff to my next class..." "That can't happen. I have to watch Namimori and prevent the pupils from crowding" "Come on now Kyouya, it'll only be a minute!" "Mmm...fine then..."** When he left Dino's stuff on the desk of his next class Dino started chucking his hair again. Hibari blushed, and then he double blushed because he realized that he blushed because that person chucked his hair. **"I-I'll be g-going now"**_ /Wait a sec. My...my voice is trebling?** And shaking**? Why? Why did I.../_ He left the class running, leaving behind Dino wondering what happened to him and why was he so in a hurry.

Hibari went in the playground and started making the students be in small groups, so they wouldn't crowding, quietly. When he finished he was on his way to the rooftop when Kusakabe stopped him. **"What do you want? Everything's fine, I made it sure" "Umm, I'm sure of it, I just wanted to ask you about that new teacher..."** Kusakabe asked **"That Bronco? Why you care? You don't have him as a teacher" "I know but...nevermind..."** Hibari turned around to leave but Kusakabe stopped him again** "Kyo-san...should I...check about him?" "Do as you wish, I don't really care"**

Hibari went on the rooftop, to take a nap as he always did, since the certain break lasted for 20 minutes. **"Midori tanabikou, Naminori no..."** he heard Naminori's song and he opened his eyes slowly. **"Hibari, Hibari" "I told you to stay back, I can't watch you all the time" **The Hibird roosted in Hibari's black hair. /That bronco...what is he doing here anyway? Why did you come all the way from Italy? How can he be a history teacher and a trainer at the same time? And why I get so irritated from him while I'm making all these questions about him? It pisses me off.../ he closed his eyes and before he realized he fell asleep.

**"Hibari, Hibari"** Hibari opened his eyes abruptly and searched who made the huge mistake and disturbed him from his sleep, but when he saw the hibird he calmed down. **"What is it? What do you want? I told you to not disturbing me while I'm sleeping" "School time, school time"** hibird responded. Hibari stood up in an instant, and he looked at his watch. He looked at the time surprised, he was terribly late! He jumped over the roof and ran into the class. He completely ignored the angry teacher and he opened his book at the right page. **"Hibari, could you tell as the answer for the ex. 2?"** Hibari didn't want to read it loud, so he gave his notebook to Sasawada Ryohei to read it. When Ryohei was done, the teacher blushed angrily that he had answered right but continued with the lesson. Hibari couldn't focus on the lesson at all, he was wondering why the hell did he dream about it. What was going on anyway?_ /That person...that guy...I..I..I'll bite him to death!/_

When Hibari was heading out of the classroom the teacher stopped him and said **"As you can understand, I can't just let you come in the class whenever you like because the other students will start doing it too and you don't want something like that, do you? Well, I'll have to give you a detention...after school, you'll stay for 2 extra hours but because I have things to do, that new teacher will watch you instead of me"**_ /Why the bronco...?/_ **"Fine, I understand"** Hibari said and got out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

When school was finally over Hibari started to get back home but his teacher stopped him **"Umm, *cough* are you forgetting something? You'll stay for 2 extra hours"** Hibari turned around, gave his teacher a death glance and sat back to his seat. **"Dino-sensei is coming so just wait here. If he isn't back in a couple of minutes, go and find him"**  
10 minutes had already passed and Dino wasn't there, so Hibari went to find him. He was outside of his office, ready to knock the door when he heard him talking to the phone. **"Yeah, I know but right now I have work...what do you mean? Of course not! How about a date for dinner? Yeah, you know what I mean. Well at the bar, I don't have a problem. Sure. How about...6:00? I'll finish at 4:30...yes, should I come over your house and take you? Good, see you there then.."** _/Why is he speaking japanese? If it's a girlfriend it would be more sensible if she was an Italian.../ _A girlfriend? Why would he have a girlfriend? He doesn't have the right to... _/Wh-why am I getting irritated from this? Why do I care if he has a girlfriend or not? And why doesn't he have any right...?/_** "Oh, shoot, I'm late! Kyouya is waiting for me!"** _/Kyouya...is it just a coincidence that he has a detention and I'm supposed to look after him...? I'm...happy.../_ When Hibari heard those words he turned so he could leave quickly, he didn't want to get embarrassed... but at the moment he turned around, the door opened and Dino got out. **"Kyouya? Is that you? I can't see you with all this stuff..." "Let me..help-you..."** Hibari almost spelled, so he blushed. **"Thanks!"** Dino put out a big smile to his face again** "Hm, you know Kyouya you're cute when you're blushing"** Hibari looked at him with his death glare and Dino looked away immediately.  
They got into the classroom and Hibari put the books that Dino wanted to carry on the desk. Dino started chucking his hair again** "Thank you, Kyouya"** he said in a low voice. Hibari closed his eyes, glad that no one was there at the moment to see him like that. He really liked those warm hands on his head. Dino stared at him, noticed his closed eyes and he couldn't take it. He grabbed Hibari and he kissed him. Hibari was trying to stop him but Dino didn't let him go. When Hibari pushed Dino away he was like he was about to cry. Dino looked at him surprised.  
**"Wh-why...why did you do that? Why? What do you gain from this? What do you think I am? A toy? What?"** Hibari was hardly holding in his tears.  
**"H-huh? What are you talking about? I seriously..."** Dino looked at him. Why was Kyouya like that? What happened? Why did he think something like that...? **"Stop acting like that! I heard you...I heard you when you were talking to the phone! About the date after here! I didn't really care but now you...you..."** Hibari turned his back to Dino. He didn't want that person to see him crying. He didn't want him to believe..to believe that he's soft...or anything else... _/Why? Why am I crying? I could just hit him and get out of here yet I.../_ Dino sighed and hugged Hibari from behind. Hibari froze and he started crying more, but quietly.  
**"So that's what it's about. Well, the person I was talking to was Romario, he is from my fam- umm, he is a close friend. I was just teasing him when I said "date", I meant "appointment" by this. You see, we have to talk about business and this kind of things..."** Hibari tried to get away.  
**"I-I put it wrong. You're my teacher anyway, why do you think I will fall for something like that?"** Hibari's voice was shaking, he didn't want to believe this.  
**"But, I...I love you, Kyouya"** Hibari froze. He stopped trying get away and the tears stopped dropping. Only for a moment.  
**"S-stop s-saying things like that so easily! Besides, you, you are 21 and I'm 15...not to mention that we are both men!"** his voice was obviously shaking _/What's wrong with me? Why...did I...really consider that he was saying the truth? He's just...messing..around.../_ Hibari managed to push Dino and he ran to the door, but Dino stopped him, grabbed him and kissed him. _/My tongue...it's.../_ **"Nn"** Hibari tried to push Dino away but Dino continued kissing him. He pushed him against the wall and started taking off his skirt. Hibari goggled and tried to push Dino away harder.  
**"S-stop! What are you doing? N-no!"** Dino stopped for a moment. The only thing that he could hear was Hibari's pant. He took a bitter smile.  
**"Kyouya, I'm very sorry. I am at my limit. I can't hold back anymore..."** Dino took off Hibari's skirt and started kissing him all over his body. Hibari, unable  
to stop Dino, let his tears out. The blonde's tongue was rubbing on Hibari's, and the teenager was feeling strange. He wanted to stop him but he didn't want Dino to give up. He...liked it? The Italian stopped for a second and then he got his hand inside the black haired 's pants and touched his member. Hibari moaned loud, he just couldn't take it. **"S-stop it..Dino stop..ugh! Ah..nn"** The "bronco" couldn't stop though.** "No, I'm going to...stop! S-stop! Ahh..oh! **Dino looked at Hibari, the way he had closed his eyes tightly, unable to do something. He thought he was...suffering. He stopped and sat on a chair.  
**"Ahh, I guess I got a little ahead of myself...I'm sorry Kyouya. Your detention is over anyway so..."** Dino got out with his hands hiding his face like he couldn't look Hibari at his eyes. He left the classroom and along with the classroom he left Hibari, with tears dropping from his eyes and furling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

When he woke up he stared at the wall for a while. Then he got up and hurried to put his clothes on. The time was still 6:00 but he always was at school before anyone else. When he arrived at school, Kusakabe was already there.** "Kyo-san!" "Kusakabe...what are you doing here an hour like this?" "Umm, well, I found out some things about that Cavallone..."** _/Great, just the worst person at just the worst moment...is he an idiot?/_ **"Kusakabe, tell me something...Do you wish to be bitten to death?"** Hibari asked seriously. **"Er, no you told me to-" "Do whatever you want, no tell me what you found out" 'Yeah, I know but...don't you want to know what kind of person transferred in Namimori?"** And he got him.** "Fine, go on" "He...is a boss of a mafia family...and...-"** Hibari forced himself to laugh **"You couldn't be more ridiculous! Now excuse me, I have to do some stuff..."**  
He got inside the building, trying not to think about last day's things, or Tetsu's words... _/Mafia boss? That...that bronco? No way!/_ after a couple of hours he heard a loud **"I'll try to the extreme!"** _/Oh, that Sasawada again...he is crowding as always.../_** "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll bite him to death"** Hibari said and took his weapons out, ready to attack. He got outside and pushed him down to the ground saying **"What do you think you're doing? Namimori is really quite in mornings, I won't allow you to destroy it"** _{Oh no, it's Disciplinary Committee's guys again...let's break it..}_ some whispers like that sounded, Hibari ignored them completely though. He started chase Ryohei around 'till Sasawada got tired and stopped **"Fine, I apologize to the extreme...please let me go now, I have to do something important..." "Tch. Go, but next time I'll bite you to death"**. After Ryohei left, Hibari continued his shift _/I wasn't myself yesterday.../_ he thought _/Maybe I was surprised about the new teacher...? No, it was because.../_ he didn't want to think. No, it wasn't because of Dino...  
At the break, Hibari went up to the rooftop and lied down. **"I'm sorry that I disturb you, but I want to ask you...something"** It was Kusakabe's voice **"Why did you come? Do you wish to be bitten to death?" "Umm, no, it's just that...I noticed you weren't yourself yesterday so I thought...I don't want to interfere in your personal stuff, but I'd like to help you, if you need something or-" "You don't want to interfere but you do. I won't gain anything if I tell you. I won't loose anything too, though..."** Hibari thought for a while, and he was really enjoying Tetsuya's impatience.** "Well, my...my brother gave me a visit yesterday..." "Your brother? Why did he come all the way from Australia?" "He just wanted...he just wanted to tease me-he failed of course. Still, whenever he comes back, he bring back painful memories..."**

When the bell rang, he remembered he had gymnastic. He went to the gym and he saw Dino. He looked down for a sec, then asked** "We have gymnastic with you today?" 'Umm, hah, yeah you do"** Dino answered and a big, cheerful smile appeared on his face again _/...like always.../_ Hibari thought.  
**"Well, let's start with some exercise... Ryohei, I heard you play box...wait a minute, you'll do different exercises. The rest of you, I'll show you one by one, don't worry"** Hibari was the last one. **"The whip again?" "Yes, it's my weapon..."** they acted like nothing had happened. **"Now then, are you ready?" "Sure"** Hibari answered** "I'll bite you to death"**.  
_/He is strong for a bronco/_ Hibari thought as he was fighting. They were both strong, and the battle was epic, so everyone stopped doing the exercises Dino showed them and watching like it was an adventure movie. After 10 minutes the students understood that this, was going to last longer than expected.  
**"Wow. I'm impressed"** the black haired said, with a sarcastic smile.** "Oh, really? I have to say the same too. You're pretty strong for a little brat"** Dino answered with the same smile as Hibari's._ /What? **Little?**...**brat**? He needs to be bitten to death/_ Hibari started running right onto Dino, but he felt a twitch on his left hand, and he saw Dino's whip. Dino hauled the whip, and as it was passing behind ground's bars, he pulled Hibari with it and he clanged him against the wall. Hibari was pretty angry that he didn't notice the Italian's whip around of his hand. Dino came close to him and held his entrapped hand.** "Giving up yet?"** he said with a smile. **"I was about to ask you the same thing, _herbivore_"** Hibari said and with his free hand he gripped Dino's neck and pushed him against the wall. The blonde couldn't help but relax his hands, so the whip fell. Hibari took out the handcuffs he was carrying and tied Dino with the bar. **"You're maybe not weak, but you're not strong either"** he said, and left. **"Umm, Kyouya? Kyouya? Are you forgetting something? Umm, I don't want to keep you going but the handcuffs? The keys? Kyouya?"** but the teenager had already left.

As Hibari was walking around the school, he saw someone clinging at the bars. **"Whoever you want go away, because if you break anything I'll bite you to dea-" "...Death? Hm, you never change"** Hibari now looked at him clearer; It was Sora. **"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left and I was incredibly happy" "Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, this isn't a way to talk to your older bro!"** answered the red haired boy. **"You are not my brother, and stop calling me Kyouya, I never allowed you to" "Come on, we still have the same mother. And I don't need your permission to call you, however I want" "_Really_? Well then, I guess I don't have a choice, since you disconcert Namimori and its residents. I'll bite you to death"** They were ready to start fighting but Dino got between them.** "Hey, I can't allow you to fight in the school!" "Stay out of this, you meddler sensei"** Dino looked at Hibari, he took his hand and he pulled him until his office.  
He pushed him in and he closed the door. **"What do you think you're doing?" "Is he your brother?" "What?"** _/How does this herbivore know...?/_ **"I didn't mean to do it, but I accidentally eavesdropped, when you were talking with Tetsuya..."** _/Not that I stopped when I heard you.../ _**"What if he is? It's none of your damn business anyway!" "Isn't it?"** Dino approached Hibari and stroked his cheek **"What are you doing bronco?"** he pushed Dino's hand away, but Dino held him. **"I will not let you. Not this time"** and he pulled Hibari on him. **"S-stop it you pervert!"** but Dino just continued forcing him. The blonde pushed the Japanese on the desk and then he got on him **"No! Stop it!"** he couldn't get away though. The Cavallone took off Hibari's skirt and started kissing him all over his body, and leaving him some hickeys. **"Nah-ahh!" "You're trebling"** Dino told him, with a really calm voice. He took off his own skirt and whispered _**"This may hurt a little, but I promise you, you are gonna like it eventually"**_ Hibari blushed, he had never heard that sort of voice again...and then, he felt something hot in his "area". **"AAAH!"** it hurt so much, the teenager couldn't hold his voice in. **"S-stop it! Aww!"** Dino didn't say a word, there wasn't a point in it anyway. **"Ahh...n-no...s-stop it...Oh!"** When the boy tried to push Dino, the Italian took out the handcuffs that Hibari used before and he tied him with the chair.** "S-stop it! No, it hurts! Ow!" "Kyouya..."** Dino started creating a new hickey at his neck **"...are you ready?" "F-for what? Ahh!" "I'm going all the way in now" "No, sto-"** Hibari tried to hold it, but in the end he cried loud **"Nn!"** Hibari felt something liquid inside him** "N-no I will...aahh!"** Dino understood. He gripped Hibari's member and the boy tried to push him** "What are you doing? S-stop it! Haa!"** Dino just looked at him with a persistent face, and continued what he was doing. **"N-no..AHH!"** After Hibari came, he fainted. _/Mm, he passed out. I understand, it was his first time anyway...I better take him at my house. Besides, I don't know where he lives.../_ he raised Hibari's pants and wore him his skirt. After he got himself ready too, he lifted up at his hands the fainted Hibari and took him at his house, where he put him in his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

When Hibari woke up, he felt really warm and the soft bed was incredibly confident... _/Wait...soft bed? When did I get back home? And my bed isn't soft.../_ He opened his eyes and he saw a strange room. He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't remember a thing. **"Oh, Kyouya, you're awake!"** a really familiar, cheerful voice disturbed him from his thoughts. He turned to the way he heard the voice and he saw Dino.

**"What are you doing here?"**  
**"Um, I live here..."**  
**"Then...Then what am I doing here? Who carried me? I don't remember coming..."**  
**"Hm, yes, I carried you, you couldn't stand up, since you passed out...-"**  
**"What? You...I passed out? I did? No way! And why did-"** he stopped right away. What had happened? _/What did I...do with Dino? Oh, I remember, I.../_ He goggled his eyes._ /Did he...I.../_ He flounced away from Dino  
**"Y-you...I...I'll bite you to d-death!"**  
**"Oh? I can't wait"** Dino said, hugged Hibari and kissed him. Hibari wasn't able to push him away, not because he couldn't, he just didn't want... _/Huh? I...What am I doing?/_  
**"Stop it!"** Hibari pushed him away. Dino just sighed and stood up.  
**"Umm...Dino, I... I heard some rumors...about you."**  
**"Really? What kind of rumors"** Dino smiled _/It feels so good when Kyouya calls me with my surname!/_  
**"Are you... No, I heard that you are part of Italian Mafia. Is it true? Is...is that friend of yours you told me in your family?"**  
**"Wha- o-of course not! What are you talking ab..."** Hibari looked at him with a persistent gaze and then he looked away disappointed.  
**"Oh, well, how can I lie to you?"** the man sighed** "Yes, I... I kind of...am."**  
**"Why?"**  
**"H-huh?"**  
**"Why were you honest and told me? You know I could...-"**  
**"But you won't"** the Italian came close to the Japanese, in a reaaally small distance.  
**"What are you do-"** before Hibari manage to complete his sentence Dino kissed him  
**"Nn..."** in the beginning, the boy tried to push Dino but he gave in. When Dino hugged him tightly Hibari realized that he wasn't wearing pants and he blushed.  
**"Kyouya"** Dino said **"you're so cute when you're blushing, yet adorable"**  
**"S-stop this, it's embarrassing!"**  
**"What if I do something more embarrassing then?"** Dino held Hibari from his waist and started licking his ear  
**"Ah, ahh..."** Hibari closed his eyes tight and tried to free himself from Dino's hands** "N-no, wait..."**  
**"Wait? For what?"** Dino stared at him  
**"I..."** he didn't complete his sentence and he yawned.  
**"You're tired? Kyouya, you better sleep...you have school tomorrow"**  
**"I... I have to study and...and I absolutely won't stay here!"** Hibari managed to say, through yawning.  
**"Yeah, yeah, sleep now, so when you wake up you'll be full energized"**  
**"What are you..."** Hibari yawned again **"I have no intense of staying here so..."** he didn't finish his phrase and he fell asleep.  
**"Good night Kyouya"** Dino said and kissed him at the forehead

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Hibari woke up. When he realized he was pretty confident with the bronco last night, he got really angry with himself. _/What the hell? I just let him kiss me... like this... it felt good though.../_  
**"Kyouyaaaa, you're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry uuuup!"** An irritating-cheerful-as-always voice made him quit thinking. He stood up but he regretted it.  
**"Maybe you should put some pants on...?"** Hibari goggled and snuggled below the blanket again, blushing.  
**"Hahah, you don't have to do like this! Hah, I have some clothes that they might suit you. Wait here"** but before Dino step outside Hibari (who was still blushed, below the blanket) stopped him  
**"No, I don't want your perverted clothes. Where are my clothes?"**  
**"Umm, they got a little dirtied, so I told Romario to-"**  
**"Romario is in Mafia too?"** Hibari didn't forget what the blonde answered him when he asked about what Kusakabe told him before.  
**"Er, yes, he is with the family..."** Dino went out and returned in a couple of minutes with a skirt and jean trousers.  
**"I told you, I don't-"**  
**"Or this"** Dino interrupted him **"or no clothes 'till Romario gets back. You choose."** Hibari scrounged the clothes at once but didn't wear them.  
**"Get out"** he said  
**"Why, I might see something I didn't see before?"** Dino said, with a sarcastic tone overflowing.  
**"What are you talking about?"** _/Oh, that's right he was the one who undressed me, I guess... and.../_  
**"Ooh, you're blushing again! You're so fascinating like that!"** he said, but he got out eventually. After 5 minutes Hibari got out and saw Dino **exactly** behind the door.  
**"What are you doing here?"**  
**"Umm, waiting for you, what else...?"** but he got caught, because his voice broke at the "what else". Hibari ignored him though, and stepped out.  
**"Wh-where are you going?"**  
**"School"**  
**"I-I'll take you! Besides, this is my destination too, you know!"** _/That's right, he is... my teacher.../  
_**"There's no need, I can walk by myself"  
"You should obey your teacher, Kyouya..."  
"Like hell! There's no way I'll obey you!" **It was actually the first time that Hibari was expressing his anger like that.**  
"Do you want to be late?"  
**

_/It's awkward.../_  
No one was saying anything, what could they talk about anyway?  
_/It's so awkward, after what have happened.../_  
Those was Hibari's thoughts. He couldn't think anything else, it was because of Dino that he didn't study at all last night. Last night...  
_/No, I won't think about it now...I-/_  
**"So, Kyouya, with who do you have lesson now?"** There was a small pause. _/Why is he trying so hard to have a conversation with me...?/_  
**"With...Noriko-sensei"**  
**"Nariko? You mean Yano? Oh, the pretty one?"** Hibari looked away to hide his face-expression. _/What...is this feeling?/_  
**"Can you stop talking now? Why do you care anyway?"****"I was just...wondering..."  
**

**"Here you goo! Be a good boy in class, Kyouya!"** Dino said when they arrived. Hibari blushed and got out of the car quickly. Unfortunately for Hibari, some girls saw him getting out of the car and started whispering _{Hibari-san got out of Cavallone-sensei's car? They came together?}_ so Hibari gave them an I-'ll-bite-you-to-death glance and they started running over. Hibari sighed and walked to the class.

**AT THE BREAK-TIME**

**"K-Kyo-san! Thank God you're here, I was worried about you!"** Hibari looked behind him and saw Kusakabe.  
**"Why were you worried? How did you even thought it?"** said Hibari, pretty angry.  
**"I tried to call you to your cellphone but... It couldn't get trough!"** _/My cellphone?/_  
**"Ah-"**_ /That herbivore...I'll bite him to death!/_  
**"Kyo-san? What happened?"**  
**"Eh? Ah, nothing I... it run out of battery..."**  
_/Why do I cover him? I should tell Kusakabe.../_  
**"Kyo-san?"**  
_/No, I would be humiliated if I told him... I don't want something like that.../_  
**"Don't you have to secure Namimori? Go and do something useful already. I..."** the boy almost fell down.  
**"Kyo-san? Are you alright?"**  
**"You should go and do what I told you...I just...I'll just go have a nap at the infirmary"**  
**"Shall I come with you?"**  
**"I said no!"**  
**"Kyo-san... Fine then, I'll just go..."**  
Hibari walked into the infirmary. He took off his clothes, just wore a robe, and lied down on the bed.  
_/All the time I was talking to Kusakabe...I was thinking about...him. Could this be because of him? Could the headache I have be because of what he did to me? How can he act oh-so-cool-and-cheerful after that? That person... he is irritating/_  
**"May I come in?"** he heard a voice... no, an irritating cheerful voice.  
**"No, you can't. You annoy me"**  
**"Aaaaaaaand I'm in!"**  
**"I said no. You really annoy me"**  
**"Oh, Kyouya, why are you so harsh? I was worried about you and I left my class to come!"**  
**"You mean you left all those students free to crowd around? Go back to your class or I'll bite you to death!"**  
**"Kyouya"** Dino grabbed Hibari by the shoulders **"how are you feeling?"**  
**"F-fine, it's none of your damn business!"** the black haired boy tried to hold his blushing.  
**"Are you sure? You really got me worried..."**  
**"Why...?** **It's your fault anyway..."** Hibari got really angry with himself that it let it slip out.  
**"My fault? Are...are you talking about yesterday? I-I'm sorry! I wanted to apologize earlier but I guess now's the right time-I'm sorry! I didn't want...I was at my limit, I couldn't hold myself back, I..."**  
_/Why is he apologizing so hard?/_  
**"Cavallone-sensei" Hibari start to say "you... you don't have to apologize so hard"**  
**"H-huh?"**  
**"Dino-kuuuun!"** a woman's voice interrupted them.  
**"Y-Yano? What are you doing here?"**  
**"I need your help for something... will you come help me? Pleeeeease?"** and she took an innocent smile.  
**"Ah? Oh, umm, sure, I guess... Kyouya, stay here alright?"** and then he stepped out.  
_/That herbivore...he might totally misunderstood... d-didn't he? What was I about to say anyway?/ _the teenager covered up with the blanket._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Hibari has fallen asleep. His headache was only getting worse, so he took a medicine to help him sleep. Dino walked in the room.  
**"Kyouyaa-"** he saw the sleeping Hibari and stopped immediately. _/Oh, he's asleep. Well, that's better from being in pain... I wonder.../_  
**"Di-I mean Cavallone-sensei?"** the boy woke up  
**"Oh, you're awake... did I wake you up?"**  
**"Somehow... I have a light sleep so I wake up with any sound. I would bite you to death now because you woke me up, but my head hurts, so..."**  
**"Umm, now that you mention it, you wanted to say something before..."**  
**"No, it was nothing"** Hibari looked away** "Could you bring me my tonfas? I think I left them on the chair"**  
**"Ahh, wh-why? You said you're not in a mood to bite me to dea-"**  
**"I just want my tonfas. Give me my tonfas or I'll go get them and I'll bite you to death."**  
**"Ahahah, ok, ok! Here"** Dino started seeking about Hibari's tonfas. Hibari sighed and covered with the blanket so he wouldn't see Dino.  
**"Why are you so slow? They are on the chair"** he said impatiently.  
**"Oh, the chair? S-sorry..."** Dino finally found them and gave them to Hibari **"Heeere you go!"**  
**"Can you stop that happy attitude? It's irritating..."**  
**"Oh...ah, well then I guess I should go... I have class now anyway so... are you sure you're alright? I could take you to the hospital-"**  
**"Stop it. I don't need your help or worrying"**  
**"F-fine. If you need anything-"**  
**"Just go"** Dino sighed but in the end he left.

_**After 10 minutes**_, Yano came in.

**"Hibari, how are you feeling?"**  
**"Fine..."** _/I was. Now that I saw you I'm sick/_  
**"Umm, do you want a medicine? Some water?"**  
**"No, there's no need"**  
**"Good. Hey, Dino-kun- err, I meant Cavallone-sensei- is one of your teachers too, right?"**Hibari looked away so she couldn't see his face. _/Why does she care anyway? What if he is?/_  
**"Yes, he is"**  
**"Oh, good! What do you think about him? He is good, isn't he?"**  
_/Girls will be girls. They always care for stuff like this./_ "**Why do you ask, sensei?"**  
**"I wonder... do you think he might like me?"**  
_/What was that?/_  
**"I mean, he is really nice and I know that you don't really care but... I... I actually want him"**  
Hibari looked at her. He was pretty angry, but he didn't show it. But as he was drinking his tea, he suddenly poured it on the teacher.  
**"Aaawww! It's hoot!"**  
That moment Dino came in and ran to Yano.  
**"Y-Yano, are you alright? What happened?"**  
**"H-he poured the hot tea on me!"** she answered through screaming  
**"It actually slipped. It was an accident."**  
**"Will see about it later, now go and change before you get burned"** Dino said and took the teacher out.  
When he got in again he looked at Hibari with a questioning expression.  
**"Did you really poured it on her?"**  
**"I said it was an accident"**  
**"Was it? Kyouya, I know you pretty well, and you don't make accidents like that. Only accidents-on-purpose."**  
**"I said it was an acc-"** Dino sat next to him on the bed  
**"Could it be that you were jealous?"** he said sarcastically.  
**"O-of course not! Jealous of what?"** Dino sighed and stood up. At this time, Hibari sneezed loudly  
**"K-Kyouya, are you alright?"**  
**"Y-yes, I told you, I don't need your worrying"** and he sneezed again.  
**"Wait here, I'll bring you something warm to wear"**  
**"No, I-"** but Dino already got out.  
_/The truth is that the way I am right now, I'm cold. But.../_  
**"I'm baaack!"**  
_/That annoying cheerful voice...always.../_  
**"Come on, wear those"** Dino threw to Hibari a sweater and woolen trousers  
**"No"**  
**"Don't make me wear them to you"**  
**"F-fine, but get out!"**  
**"Why don't you go in the closet to change?"**  
**"Whatever"** Hibari got in the closet and started to undress. Dino though, couldn't hold back and he was looking from the locker. Hibari understood him and he _"accidentally"_ pushed the door back with strength, so Dino started have a nosebleed.  
**"Aww!"** Hibari smiled when he heard Dino screaming painfully. When he got out he threw on Dino's face a shirt. He completely ignored his grimace of pain and lied on the bed again.  
**"Here"** Dino said and covered him with a blanket. Hibari blushed, so he crammed his face on the pillow. **"No, don't do that"**  
**"Don't do what?"** the teenager's voice was pale, it couldn't sound properly since he was pressing his face on the pillow. Dino pulled Hibari close to him.  
**"Don't hide your face"** he said in a low voice. Hibari double blushed and tried to get away. The man didn't let him though.  
**"Let go!"** Hibari pushed Dino but the Italian pulled him back. **"Stop screwing around!"** Dino smiled. He pulled the Japanese closer and he kissed him. Hibari struggled in the beginning but he stopped **"Nn"**  
**"Oh? You like it now?"**  
**"N-no, of course I don't! I..."**  
**"Yes, yes, I totally agree"** he interrupted him and continued kissing him. Dino pushed Hibari on the bed and started taking off his clothes.  
**"No, wait!"**  
**"Come on, if you didn't want it I know that you would already stopped me"** Hibari looked at Dino but didn't say a word. When Dino started undressing him, he looked away blushing.  
**"No, stop! I don't want to do something like that in school!"**  
**"You mean not_ again_?"**  
**"Just stop!"** Dino sighed but stopped and stood up.  
**"Fine, fine. When it's time to leave, I'll come get you and we're going to my house"**  
**"Wh-why your house?"**  
**"Because you're sick and your parents aren't home. I'm gonna cook"**  
**"I don't eat herbivore cuisine"**  
**"Yeah, yeah, just get ready"**  
He walked out with a cheerful stepping.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Hibari had fallen asleep again. Dino came in quietly, and sat next to him. He stared at the boy for a while, but then he tried to wake him up.  
**"Kyouya, you have to wake up. School is over. Umm, Kyouya?"** The boy opened his eyes.  
**"I'm not coming to your house. Just forget it"**  
**"Come on, I already know what to cook!"**  
**"And I already told you, I don't eat herbivore cuisine"**  
**"Well then, I guess you leave me no choice"** Dino grabbed Hibari from his arm and started walking outside.  
**"Wh-what are you doing? Let me go!"**  
**"Na-ah, you're coming with me"** Dino pushed Hibari inside his car.  
**"H-hey! That's kidnapping! Stop it you bronco!"** but the _"kidnapper"_ just ignored him. Hibari was saying staff like_ "I'll bite you to death"_ or_ "I'll throw you off your window hoping you'll break your neck"_ or _"I'll poison your herbivore food"_ but Dino didn't say a word. When they arrived, Hibari tried to run but Dino held him.  
**"You do know that your house or school are really far from here right?"**  
**"I-I don't care! I'm not staying here!"** Hibari said-blushing.  
**"I disagree. Now stop acting like an infant and come in"** Hibari stopped resisting and he followed Dino.

As soon as they got in, Dino started looking for ingredients. Hibari sat on the sofa and started exploring Dino's house with his eyes. The last time he didn't notice it_ /...well of course, how could I!/_ but now he was pretty surprised from the staff Dino had; he expected silly things, that matched with Dino's personality.  
**"Hey Kyouya, can you help me with the food? I...ah!"** a noise of something heavy sounded and Hibari looked at Dino's position-something fell on his head!  
**"Should I help you because you're useless with everything?"**  
**"H-hey! I'm not that useless...umm..."** Hibari sighed and got close to Dino.  
**"I only do this because I'm starving"** Hibari said and started stirring the food. Dino stared at him.  
_/He is pretty honest with me... I never expected **Kyouya** to say something like that.../_  
**"Will you just watch me?"** said Hibari, irritated.  
**"N-no, sorry"**  
**"Now that I think about it, just go and sit somewhere, all you can do is cause trouble."**  
**"But..."** Dino sighed and sat on a chair.  
_/Well, he has a point... I'm pretty useless in cooking.../_  
After 20 minutes, Hibari threw a spoon on Dino.  
**"Ouch! Why did you do this?"**  
**"Because food is ready and you should get the table ready so we can eat"**  
**"You could just say it!"**  
**"That wouldn't be fun. Besides, I got my revenge for coming here against my will"**  
Dino looked at him. He just noticed that Hibari was wearing an apron. _/He is so cute!/_ **"Kyouya, why did you put an apron on?"**  
**"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to dirty my school outfit"**  
**"Ah, ok then! Sit down, I'll bring the food"**  
While they were eating, no one was talking. Dino tried to start a conversation, but there was no response, so he sighed disappointed. He couldn't give up so easily though. He pulled his chair right next to Hibari.  
**"What are you doing?"**  
**"What am I doing? I just come closer"**  
**"Yeah, don't. I'll bite you to death"**  
**"Why do you have to be so cold?"** Dino said and kissed him. For his big surprise, Hibari didn't resist at all-he actually took part in the game Dino was playing with his tongue. After a while, Dino broke the kiss.  
**"What happened Kyouya? It's weird that you didn't push me again"**  
Hibari blushed and kicked Dino. **"I just... I didn't..."**  
**"Come on, you don't have to make it up now. Well, your food tastes delicious, I'm gonna take a nap"** Dino yawned and continued **"you can come too, if you want"** Hibari looked away.  
**"N-no thanks!"**  
**"Ahh, fine, if you need anything feel free to use it... or wake me up..."** he said and went to the bedroom. Hibari did feel sleepy again, but he preferred to take a nap on the sofa.  
An hour passed and Dino stepped downstairs. He saw Hibari sleeping on the sofa and he smiled.  
**"You'll catch a cold"** he said whispering and covered Hibari with a blanket. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking the door persistently. He instantly run to the door; this noise would wake up Kyouya! He opened the door and he saw a stranger, even though his face was somehow familiar...  
**"Is Kyouya here?"** the stranger said  
**"Kyouya? Umm, yes but..."**  
**"I'm here to take him back home"**  
**"H-huh? Who are you?"**  
**"His brother"**  
_/B-brother? Oh that's right, he is the one he has problems with.../_  
**"Where's Kyouya?"** Sora said impatiently.  
**"He is sleeping, don't wake him up"**  
**"That's fine"** they heard a heavy voice **"I'm awake"**  
Dino turned and saw Hibari. He sighed _/He really does wake up with every little thing...damn!/_  
**"Kyouya, let's go back home"**  
**"I..."** Hibari said, in a low voice.  
**"If he doesn't agree, he'll stay here"** the Italian interrupted him.  
**"It's ok. I'll go. I want to return to my house anyway."**  
**"Kyouya..."**  
**"Good then. Let's go. I brought my car."**  
_/How old is this brat anyway?/_ Dino thought irritated.  
Hibari and Sora got out. Dino sighed sadly and returned in the house.

_**On the way to the house**_

**"What are you doing with this man?"**  
**"It's none of your business"**  
**"You're my little brother, I'm worried about you"** Sora said, sarcastically.  
**"You should know"** Hibari answered calmy **"that I stopped believing in crap like this since I was 2"**  
**"Oh? That's a shame"** his brother said, in an irritating tone** "Now tell me"**  
_/I guess if I don't give him an answer he will just keep on pissing me off/_** "Nothing. He is just...my teacher"**  
When they arrived and Hibari headed to the door, Sora pulled him back.  
**"Na-ah, first you give me an answer to my question"**  
**"Do you have amnesia or what? I just answered you"**  
**"We both know that you're lying. I won't let you 'til you give me a proper answer"** a thunder sounded.  
**"Well then I guess it can't be helped"** Hibari took out his tonfas **"I'll bite you to death"** and it started to rain.  
They started fighting. While they were fighting the rain only got heavier. They ended up both damaged, but as Sora was older and more experienced, Hibari was the one who was worse.  
**"Hahah, seems like I won. Bad for you, _bro_"** He got in the car and left Hibari on the ground, soaking, 'til he passed out. For his good luck, Dino was worried about him, he just didn't like Sora's face, so he went to the house. When he arrived and saw Hibari, he ran towards him immediately.  
**"Kyouya? Kyouya are you alright? K-Kyouya?"** he took him into the house and put him on the sofa. He didn't want to mess with Hibari's staff but he searched for towels and clothes. The only thing he found was some towels though, so after he dried Hibari he put on him his sweater and took him to his bedroom. When he got in, Dino realized that Hibari's bedroom had only dark colors. He sighed and put him on the bed. He went downstairs quickly, so he could make Hibari a tea to get warm.

Hibari woke up. He really surprised of the warmth he was feeling right now. He understood that he was at his room and he wondered what have happened. The last thing he remembered was…_ /That's right, I was on the ground. How embarrassing. But how did I come in here? And how did I dry so fast?/_  
Dino came in. Once he saw Hibari awake, he ran to him carefully, because he was carrying the tea. He hugged tightly the awake teenager.  
**"Kyouya! Are you alright?"**  
**"I'm fine I already told you don't need your worrying"**  
**"But I can't help it right now… "**Dino hugged Hibari tighter. **"Oh, that's right, sorry"** he gave him the cup of tea.  
**"I don't need it"**  
**"That's not good Kyouya"** he answered softly **"you may catch a cold if you don't"**  
Hibari looked at Dino. He took the cup of tea and drank it at once. **"I feel cold"** he said in a pale voice.  
**"Got it"** the blonde lied down next to Hibari and hugged him.  
**"Th-that's not what I meant!"** the black haired said surprised, he didn't mind though. All he really needed that Bronco's company right that moment_ /Well, and to bite Sora to death, but…/_  
**"It doesn't matter"** the Italian's lips approached the other's **"this is how I got it"** and he kissed him. All weird, Hibari didn't resist. Dino started rubbing his tongue on Hibari's, so the boy pressed his lips on his teacher's. Hibari pushed Dino and he got on him. _/He might got hit on the head, it's not possible for Kyouya to… well, I guess I shouldn't get bothered from such a good situation/_ and he pushed Hibari below him.  
**"Kyouya…"** he said and drew off Hibari's trousers and pants. Hibari closed his eyes tightly and let some amusing whimpers escape from his lips. Dino was really aroused, by the student's moans, by the look of his face, by the sound of the rain falling on the roof… he started rubbing Hibari's crotch.  
**"Ah-ah!"** Hibari left now louder and more amusing moans, just like that.  
_/How cute…/_ **"Kyouya, you're already hard. Just come"**  
**"N-no, I-I don't w-want to!"** the boy said through panting and whimpering.  
**"But it's hard holding it in, right?"** Dino slipped his hand below the Japanese's skirt and started touching all over his body. He then started rubbing the teenager's nipple, so Hibari cried in a low-cute on Dino's opinion-voice. The man saw satisfied by seeing a really adorable grimace on Kyouya's face, and he understood that the boy below him finally came.  
_**"See, it was nice, right?"**_ he said whispering, right in Hibari's ear, who right now was blushing and panting really much. Dino entered Hibari, slowly this time; he didn't want the injured boy to feel more pain that he was already feeling.  
**"Nn…ah! D-Dino…s…sto…"** he couldn't complete his sentence, he let a loud moan escape his lips. Dino licked Hibari's ear and thought it was delicious.  
**"Kyouya…"** Cavallone pressed his lips on Hibari's and started playing with his tongue. He looked at Kyouya's face that was amusing right now and released. Hibari cried loudly, through lower moans and panting, and rain's sound.  
_/Hmm, he fell asleep…/_ Dino looked at Hibari and touched his cheek _/That's understandable, he was already injured, he got tired and in top of all, there is that sound of the rain which makes you sleepy…/_ he yawned, covered Hibari with the blanket and fell asleep smiling, with thunders and rain be the only things that were breaking the silence of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Dino woke up. He saw Hibari next to him still sleeping. He took a look at the time; _/Oh, it's still 5:30, too early…/_ he couldn't sleep again though, so he stood up. He went to the kitchen, to make coffee. _/Should I make coffee for Kyouya too? Hmm, maybe I should just go to sleep again…/_ and he lied down on the bed again. He looked at Hibari _/he sleeps so calmly…oh my God, he's so cute when he's sleeping!/_ After a couple of minutes, he fell asleep again.  
Now it was time for Hibari to wake up. In the beginning he was feeling dizzy and heavy. He really couldn't remember everything that happened last night, but… He looked next to him. He was really shocked to see Dino, they were both naked (well, Hibari was wearing a shirt; Dino put it on him for not catching a cold) so he accidentally let a scream out.  
**"K-Kyouya? You *yawned* you're awake?"** Dino said after he woke up from Hibari's scream.  
**"Wh-what am I doing here? No, what are you doing here? In my room?"** Hibari started to remember, but…  
**"What do you mean? Oh, don't tell me you don't remember because I won't believe it"** Dino said laughing and he kissed the black haired boy at my forehead. The boy blushed and pushed the Italian away.  
**"I didn't... I was just..."** Hibari really did remember what have happened and he didn't actually regretted it but... he didn't have control of his movements, it just happened and pushed him away. He focused though and he knew it was pointless, so he went to kiss the blonde. He stopped right when his lips lightly touched the other's and covered himself with the blanket again. Dino sighed disappointed.  
**"Let's get ready for school, I have to go pretty early today. Of course you can stay and sleep again; you're probably exhausted from last-"**  
**"No, I-I will come too. I have to be at school earlier than the others so I can look after the school"** Hibari interrupted him, blushing.  
**"Fine then, just be ready. I can make breakfast, if you want"**  
**"There's no need..."**  
**"Ok then, I will"** Dino answered, with a huge smile. He just knew that Hibari was starving, and he was too pride to say something like that, _especially this time._

Hibari got dressed and walked in the kitchen. He smelled something burning but he didn't see Cavallone anywhere.  
**"Oh, Kyouya, you finally got up! Come on, I made breakfast"**  
**"Is the breakfast that black thing over there which is burning?"**  
**"That what? Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"** Dino ran to_ "that black thing's"_ place and served it. **"W-well, it's a little burnt..."**  
**"You don't believe that I'll eat something like that, right? Besides I told you, I don't eat herbivore food"**  
**"But we have to eat something..."**  
**Hibari sighed "Just let me do it, you're completely useless..."**  
When he was done with making breakfast, they ate really fast, not because they were in hurry, they were really hungry, they got prepared and they left.

_**ON THE WAY TO THE SCHOOL**_

**"Umm, if there's anything you want to say..."** the blonde tried to open a conversation, about the other day, while he was driving.  
**"Why should I want to talk about that?"** Hibari turned his head to Cavallone, to see if he's teacher was just teasing him.  
**"I don't mean _that_. I mean what happened between you and your brother"**  
**"Don't call him my brother or I'll bite you to death!"** he answered angrily and looked outside of the window again.  
**"Fine, but... what happened? Why did you end up like this? What was the reason of fighting?"** Dino seemed really worried, thing that annoyed Hibari.  
**"You're making too many questions. I don't want to talk about it"** was the only thing he said _/... at least not to you, not yet/_  
Dino looked at the boy. He stopped the car and kissed him, but Hibari pushed him.  
**"What are you doing? We have to go to school, you have work to do, right?"** he was panting. The man rolled his eyes and continued driving.  
When they arrived, Hibari just opened his door and left.  
**"Hey Kyouya, let's go out later so we can talk"** Dino shouted, so Hibari would hear him.  
**"No"** Hibari answered and got in the building.  
Dino sighed **"Ah, I have to stop asking him, I'm gonna take him with me anyway..."**

_**AT SCHOOL**_

**"Open your books on page 34"** Nariko said in a bored-attitude. Hibari looked around him to see if everyone was disciplined and quiet; not that he really cared about this teacher. It was just that he couldn't allow any disturbance in any place he was. **"Can someone answer to the question 2? Yes, Sasawada?"**  
**"EXTREME!"** Hibari threw a notebook on Ryohei with strength.  
**"That's for saying things that don't have to do with the question at all and interrupt the lesson."** The boy said calmy, ignoring Sasawada's moans of pain.  
When the lesson was over, Hibari got out and bit some students to death, because he saw them smoking. As he was going to the rooftop once again, Kusakabe stopped him.  
**"Umm, Kyo-san!"**  
**"What is it Tetsu? I hope there is a really good reason that you're not securing the school right now"**  
** "That was what I was doing but then Cavallone-sensei told me to take you to his office..."**  
** "No"**  
** "But it's a teacher's order…"**  
** "I don't care about _that_ teacher"**  
** "But, what if the students find out about it?"**  
Hibari sighed. That would be awful, every student would ignore their teacher and it would cause a huge problem at his beloved Namimori.  
**"Fine, I'll go. You continue with your job"**  
** "Sure!"** Hibari left and went to Dino's office.  
**"Oh, Kyouya, you came! Well then, let's go"**  
** "Let's…what?"**  
** "Aren't we gonna eat?"**  
** "Except that I refused, it's still school time. I won't leave"**  
**"But I have business later…"** Dino took an adorable and really sad face. The boy in front of him decided to back off for once.  
_/But only once… this bronco better understand this…/_  
**"Fine, but if anything happens while I'm gone, you'll be in fault and I'll bite you to death"**  
** "A-haha, well that's fine! Come on, let's go"** Dino walked out and took Hibari with him. The boy got in the car ignoring the students that were staring at them.  
When they arrived to a restaurant Dino sat on the most lonely seats that he could find. The waiter asked them what they wanted to eat.  
**"Mac and cheese, I guess"** Hibari ordered first.  
**"Um, I think I'll just get a banana"** the waiter looked confused but wrote that down.  
**"Oh, and a salad"** the waiter left, leaving the the pupil alone with his teacher.  
**"So, how was your day?"** Dino asked innocently.  
**"Why you care?"** Hibari asked suspiciously.  
**"Let's not open this conversation again"** the blonde begged and continued** "Did you have with miss Nariko today?"**  
**"Why do you care if I had lesson with her or not?"** the boy said, suddenly.  
**"Eh, don't tell me you're still jealous?"**  
** "I-I'm not! Of course not!"** Hibari blushed.  
**"Is that so?"** Dino said and smiled .  
The waiter brought them their foods. Dino smirked.  
**"Do you know what they do with this?"** he said and shook the banana.** "Something close to what we did last night"** he whispered.  
Hibari blushed hardly but he stayed calm.  
**"Do you know what they do with mac and cheese?"** he said lightly.  
**"Umm, no, what?"**  
** "This!"** the boy shouted angrily and threw his plate on Dino. Dino at the beginning was surprised but then he started laughing.  
**"I'm sorry Kyouya, I knew you would be irritated from this"** he said laughing and wiped off the food from his face and hair. They were pretty silent for the rest of the hour and when they were done, when Hibari stood up, Dino held him.** "We're going to my or your house?"**  
** "Both"** Hibari responded.** "Me at my house and you at yours"** Dino looked at Hibari and pulled him in the car.  
**"Well then, I choose. Mine."** Hibari didn't say a word, he couldn't anyway. When they arrived at Dino's house, the black haired went upstairs, at Dino's room. The blonde wondered.  
**"Where are you going Kyouya? That's my room"**  
** "I know, I want to sleep and I'm not sleeping on a coach. Now, if you mind…"**  
** "Ah, do as you please"** of course the blonde didn't say that because of kindness.  
While Hibari was sleeping, the man sneaked in the room and got below the blankets, right next to Hibari. The student opened his eyes slowly and when he saw his teacher, he was ready to shout at him, he didn't manage it though, the blonde licked the boy's lips so surprised, Hibari stared at him.  
**"What?"** the boy's voice was broken for some reason.  
**"What you say?"** Dino sighed and pushed Hibari down again.  
**"H-hey!"** Dino slipped his hand below Hibari's underwear and started rubbing his member. Hibari started moaning softly. Dino smiled and licked the teenager's ear.  
**"N-no… stop it…"** Hibari managed to say, through little moans.  
**"You really want me to stop? Why don't you try this?"** Dino whispered lightly, right in Hibari's ear.  
**"H-haa? Aw…"**  
**"Hmm, well I guess I will be leaving then"** Dino said, hoping that his student would have a different reaction than always. He sighed and he sat on the bed, ready to stand up. He felt a small arm though holding him, so he looked behind him surprised and he saw Hibari blushing and pulling him back. The boy, silently touched Dino's crotch and started rubbing it softly, leaving a great sensation on the man who still surprised left some moans that made Hibari blush more than before.  
_/He is strangely obedient today… First he came with me to have lunch, then he let me come here and now this…/_ Dino wasn't annoyed at all of course, just a little surprised. He understood he was hard so he was ready to tell Hibari to stop, if he wanted but he saw the boy staring at him.  
**"Hmm, what is it?"** he said curiously.  
_/What should I do now? What should I…/_ a thought passed on Hibari's mind but… _/he was the one mentioning something like that though…/_ Hibari took a deep breath and went down at Dino's lower member. Dino left a surprised moan out. _/Is he…? I mean for real? Am I dreaming or what?/_ The blonde didn't want the dream to end though. He was moaning softly, he really liked this. He could feel Hibari's soft tongue licking his crotch, he could feel the boy's hands trebling, he was looking at him and he could see those blushing faces he was making!  
**"Kyouya..."** yes, he couldn't take it further, he was about to come. When he released, he left a moan and looked at the boy.  
**"Nn..."** Hibari was struggling somehow.  
**"Kyouya, you don't have to swallow it, seriously."** Hibari looked at Dino with his eyes closed tightly.** "Y-you swallowed it...?"** Dino smiled lightly and pulled Hibari up. He kissed him, slipped his tongue in Hibari's mouth, started rubbing his tongue with his student's and pushed the boy below him. Hibari didn't resist at all, he was just hugging Dino tightly, he didn't want him to go away and he was angry with himself, to think about something like that. After all the things this blonde herbivore did to him, after what **he** did just now. He blushed embarrassed when he thought about that and he was pleased that his teacher couldn't see his face right now. Dino broke the kiss for air and looked deeply in Hibari's eyes.  
"I love you Kyouya" he said softly and kissed Hibari on the forehead. Hibari didn't say a thing, he just closed his eyes lightly.  
/I love you too.../

* * *

_And here you are, one of my perverted fantasies :3_

I know, worst ending ever XD I actually thought about finishing the whole story at this chapter and I needed a way to do it, so here we are. If you want any other stories (not KhR necessarily ) you can leave a review. **Or**, if you want more chapters of this story, I don't know how further it could go though.


End file.
